Processing of cut logs in the production of chips or flakes for flakeboard and the like often involves the delivery of batches of log to processing machinery. Often, the logs are converted to chips or flakes in sections that the machinery can conveniently handle. This generally involves advancing the logs in stages along a delivery chute into the processing machinery. The logs are advanced to protrude a portion of each log from the end of the delivery chute so that the log ends are exposed for processing by appropriate processing machinery. After each advance of the logs it is necessary to clamp and hold the logs in position while the processing machinery operates to remove the exposed portion of the logs.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,094, issued Sep. 12, 1989 discloses a "Long Log Waferizer" that works in the above mentioned manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,094 shows a log clamping system that relies on a series of vertically aligned bars to clamp and hold down logs in the delivery chute. With such a clamping arrangement, it is possible that short logs can pivot under the bars because there is only one point contact on the log. Therefore, the vertical bar arrangement is best suited for long logs 8 to 25 feet in length where the log length prevents the logs from pivoting.
On shorter logs less than 8 feet long, it has been determined that it is better to use an alternative clamping arrangement in which the logs are formed into a compact bundle against a clamping surface so that pivoting is prevented.